


Stuck With You

by MessiahMachine



Category: Tetsuwan Birdy | Birdy the Mighty
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Fantasizing, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Two Minds One Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessiahMachine/pseuds/MessiahMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a room with someone is hard. But sharing a body, and all the private and intimate things that come with that? That's even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

Clouds, dark-gray and foreboding, rolled across the sky. It was threatening to rain again. Still, so much better than the summer heat. Even if it meant getting caught out in the rain.

Birdy Cephon walked briskly back to the apartment she had been "sharing" with Tsutomu Senkawa, fighting the urge to just dash there at full speed. It wasn't so much that she hated the rain, she just didn't want to be bothered with the hassle of getting wet.

Tsutomu noticed her irritation. 'Hey, Birdy...' he said, 'What's getting to you? You seem a bit-"

"Annoyed?" she cut him off, not caring whether or not anyone heard her talking to herself. "Yeah, just a bit. I'm just a bit worn out, that's all." She felt a few drops splash across her brown hair, and quickened her pace. Now jogging, she weaved around slower pedestrians. Some of them recognized her. They called out their praises for the idol "Shion Arita," or tried to ask for her autograph as she jogged past them.

Tsutomu didn't just sense her annoyance now, he could feel it from the way she grit her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. The catcalling didn't seem to annoy her that much in the past. Even though they had shared the same body for months now, so much of what Birdy did was still a mystery to him. Against so many of his expectations, Birdy was still a puzzle to him, and a complicated one at that. He'd found another puzzle piece right now, one he hadn't expected. So he decided to see where it fit. 'Birdy,' he asked, 'I thought you said you liked the modeling job? I don't think I've ever seen you so annoyed, even when you were in the middle of a case.'

"Oh, I see," she said, pausing a moment to jump over a trash can to avoid running over an elderly couple. "I hadn't noticed."

Tsutomu sighed.

"Hey, what's that sigh for?" she poked back.

'We're not talking about me right now, Birdy, we're talking about you. And _you are deflecting,"_ he accused.

"Jeesh, what's the big deal? Just because I'm a little irritated doesn't mean there is some great mystery to be unraveled."

Tsutomu wanted to argue back, but that was cut short by Birdy high-jumping the fence and dashing straight up to the door to their apartment. Besides, it could always wait a bit. He'd learned a while ago not to get to pushy when trying to talk to her about something personal, since it only made her dig her heels in harder. And while he was a bit concerned for her, he was enjoying the banter and didn't want it to get too serious. There was always later.

Birdy slipped off her shoes in the front hallway, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Home was relaxing and comforting, and at least now there was good company to share it with. She slumped into the couch, and closed her eyes for a moment. But it wasn't long before her stomach started to rumble, so she idly reached for the bag of spicy Japanese style potato chips she'd left on the coffee table the night before, and started munching from them, though slower then normal.

This only confirmed Tsutomu's suspicions. So he decided to fish a bit. 'Birdy, you seem awfully tired. Are you feeling well? Maybe you caught like a space cold or something.'

"Space cold? Are you serious Tsutomu?" she chuckled, "Where'd you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

He felt the warmth of her laughter, and smiled. 'Well hey, I'm not an alien. I don't know what kind of strange diseases you might catch jaunting through the stars.'

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm a hooker or something—and don't bring up those times I went undercover. That. Was. An. Act," she replied sternly, warning him not to go there with her.

'Fine, fine, I won't. But really, Birdy, you don't seem quite yourself today, and I'm a bit worried.'

"Do you really want to know?"

'Yeah, I do. You're my friend, and well, like it or not, I'm stuck with you,' he chuckled.

She laughed too, feeling some of her worries melt away. "Okay, Tsutomu, you win. This planet can be fun, but hasn't been as, well, action-packed as I'm used to. I'm used to going in and out of danger, and for a while, this planet had plenty of duties for a Federation officer. But lately, it's just felt like I'm biding time. You know what I'm saying?"

'I guess so, Birdy. Things have been unusually quiet lately. Go on.'

"I guess I wasn't entirely truthful with you earlier, Tsutomu, and for that I apologize. Yeah, I do enjoy modeling and 'being Shion Arita', but it's not my real passion in life. I like meeting people and cosplaying or singing like I get a chance to—and don't tell Irma I said that or else—but there are parts I just can't stand about it anymore."

'Like what?'

"Well, it's just so faceless and hollow. The slavish admiration kind of creeps me out, especially when more people pay attention to what I'm doing then what your Prime Minister is doing."

'I kind of feel the same way, actually. It does seem well... kind of sad, really. Does this not happen where you are from?'

"No, it really doesn't. When I first came here, I had no idea what being a model meant, let alone what being an idol would mean to millions of hormonal teenagers. And everything is all about money... money this, money that, what was it that rock said? The one I was listening to the other day? Something like Money/ Well, get back/ I'm all right Jack/ Keep your hands off my stack?" She sang the words in English, half-imitating, half-parodying the singer's vocal style.

Tsutomu laughed a bit. While her singing voice was lovely, the way she tried crooning this song just didn't work, and hardly did the original justice. 'I don't know Birdy, I'm not a big fan of Pink Floyd. That was my dad's CD. But I guess I know what you're saying, even though my English isn't the best.'

"It might be better if you hadn't slept through so much of English class last term," she teased.

'Oy! And whose fault is that?" he shot back.

"Hey calm down. I was only teasing you. I know the mess we've been through has really inconvenienced you, and I'm sorry for that. But for what it's worth, I'm glad you were there with me."

'Thanks, Birdy...' he stopped for a moment, thinking about whether to go through with it. Something had to be said, he decided. 'Hey, I don't think that's all that is bothering you right now. You still miss him right?"

She kind of winced, hearing Tsutomu bring him up. Letting out a long sigh, she said, "Yeah, of course I still miss him, idiot!"

 _I could have phrased that better_ was all Tsutomu could think of. Luckily, the words found him just in time. 'Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I just, well, you're my friend, and I can relate to that kind of loneliness. If you need someone to talk to about it, well, I'm here.'

She laughed, "Well Tsutomu, you do know how to make a girl laugh, even if it is accidently."

 _I don't know if I should take that as a compliment_ , he winced.

"Thanks, Tsutomu, I really do appreciate it. Maybe some other time though," she said, grabbing the TV remote and flipping it on.

* * *

That afternoon, Birdy watched several action animes, gobbled down a copious amount of white rice and a few sides to boot, and lay in front of the stereo and listened to _The Dark Side of the Moon_ again, staring wistfully at the ceiling. Tsutomu didn't really care for much of it, except for maybe a few of the tracks on that English rock album. Still, it was nice to have some just relaxation time with Birdy. She enjoyed his occasional commentary too, even when he was making snide remarks about how costly her eating habits were.

After the last track played, Birdy jumped to her feet, stretching a bit. "Well, time for a nice bath," she declared, and started shedding her clothing.

'Hey, Birdy,' Tsutomu interuppted.

"Yeah?" she said, pausing just before slipping her skirt off.

'Could I take the bath? I mean, it's been a long time since I've bathed in my own body, and to tell you the truth, I've kind of missed it.'

She thought for a moment. "Oh, alright, I guess you've earned it. And I guess I couldn't imagine going as long as you have without one," she teased.

He thanked her, ignoring her teasing, as she transformed in a flash of light. He stretched a bit before finishing disrobing. He started running the bath, taking care to balance the hot and cold water. "Thank you, Birdy," he said.

'No problem,' she smiled, 'now hurry up and get yourself cleaned off. What are you, a barbarian who likes soaking in his own filth?'

"Hey, you've had the body all day, so it'd be _your filth,_ " he jabbed back. She wasn't going to be happy about that. She didn't retaliate though, so Tsutomu quickly lathered up and washed off the day's troubles. As he rinsed off, he felt a familiar sensation starting to stir in his loins, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh crap... why now?" he cried, feeling his cock start to engorge and stiffen.

'What is it Tsutomu? What's wrong?' she replied, alarmed at his sudden outburst.

With his friend fully erect now, Tsotumu slumped onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. "Oh, I'm just going to die of embarrassment. Don't mind me, and please come to my funeral."

'Wait, what?' she asked confused. Then she realized, 'Oh... OH, that's what you were embarrassed about. WOW, I guess humans really do look _exactly_ like Alterans...'

"Don't make it any worse than it already is..."

'What? Tsutomu, really, why are you so embarrassed. We've been living in the same body for months now.' If her psychic projection in his mind could have hugged him right now, she would have. He'd have to do with her words though. 'Besides,' she continued, 'there's nothing to embarrassed about. It's a natural bodily function, and I must say, your cock is...well...rather nice. Bigger than I thought too.'

Tsutomu slammed his fist into the cream-colored tiles of the floor beside him. "Birdy! What did I just say? Could we not talk about this?"

'What, are you insecure about your manhood or something?'

"Well, yeah..." he said, blushing, "I mean, I'm not exactly the epitome of manliness, and saying it's 'bigger' than you thought isn't going to help either."

'Jeesh, Tsutomu, don't get bent out of shape over this,' she sighed, 'I didn't mean to offend you. I don't know if you realize this, but really man...jeesh, how do I put this...' She searched for a delicate way to put her thoughts into words, and finding none, decided to plunge headlong and accept the consequences, 'Well, what I mean to say, is, with a rod like that, you _don't have anything to be ashamed of_.'

Words failed him too. All that came out was a "W-what?"

'You really can be dense at times. Tsutomu, you're an attractive guy, you really are. And you're hung like a horse too, kid. I know that's a big thing with guys... you somehow find meaning in how large your cock is. Well, considering how far above average you are in that department, honey, you don't need to worry, okay?'

There was a long period of silence. Tsutomu got up, and sat on the edge of the tub. His heart was racing now, and his cheeks red as a beet. Finally he said, "Did you just call me...attractive?"

'Did I?' she recoiled, feeling nervous at her slip up. But she couldn't deny it to herself. She was a bit turned on, in spite of his awkwardness. Maybe it was just the lack of an outlet for sexual release, but he was also a very dear friend. There wasn't anything wrong with feeling attraction for a close friend, was there?

Tsutomu smirked, "I'm pretty sure you did,"

She wanted to deny it. But she gave him this round. It was a quick turn around too. 'Okay, fine, I give up. You're cute. That's all I'm saying right now,' she said, crossing her arms with a huff of defiance.

Maybe it was just the steamy air, but now his whole body was feeling flushed. And _it_ wasn't going away. "Thanks, Birdy...for not crushing me like a bug. But I'm still embarrassed about this. I mean, you always warn me about going all ecchi at your modeling gigs."

'I was always teasing you. I know you're uncomfortable at them. I just try to liven it up for you, that's all.'

He flopped into the now full tub, splashing the hot water about the tiled room. After he surfaced, and brushed his hair out of his eyes, he sighed, "Ugh, I'm still embarrassed, and it's still not going away."

'Maybe you just need to relieve it?'

"Well, not to alarm you or anything, but I usually wait 'til your sleeping and I'm not to take care of that..." he said as delicately as possible. "And given the hours you keep, that's not very often."

'Whoever said I was asleep all those times?'

His blood ran cold.

'What is it Tsutomu? Why are you so embarrassed about your body and masturbation? Is there something wrong with it? Do you not know how to do it right?'

"Wait, a second... you're not mad? I mean, it is your body, and well, perverted things... happen...because of me."

'It's your body too. Why should I judge? I have those impulses too. Everyone does.'

"But you're a girl," he replied matter-of-factly, as if he were revealing some profound wisdom.

'Girls enjoy sex and masturbation just as much as boys do. Why wouldn't we? Oh, I see, it's your provincial attitudes towards sex and gender roles here on Earth. Sorry, Tsutomu, it's just that it's not really like that in the Federation.' That seemed to relieve him some. Might as well be out with it, if only for his sake. "And hey, Tsutomu...if it makes you feel better, I'm just as hot and bothered as you are right now.'

While it certainly made his arousal worse, her words did set his mind at ease. "Thanks, Birdy. It's always nice to be praised by an attractive woman, especially when she's a close friend."

Birdy was really blushing right now too. What was weirdest for her wasn't just her own feelings...but also feeling Tsutomu's own arousal. It made sense. If she could hear, see, smell, taste and feel what he felt while he had control of the body, she'd any feelings of pleasure as well, and vice-versa. However, it was still weird. And right now, she just wanted them both to find release. 'Hey, Tsutomu, do you trust me?'

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

'No, I mean, do you _really_ trust me? Because I want to try something, and it's really stupid-crazy, but I want to take you somewhere...somewhere only someone else can take you.' In her own thoughts, she raged at herself for being so timid, so indirect, in asking him. Maybe this was her weakness though. She could stare down oblivion itself in a fight, but with people she cared about, she always felt so...weak.

Tsutomu's heart was beating loudly, thumping away like a bass drum. He swallowed, before saying "Of course, Birdy, I trust you. I think I know what you mean..."

She felt elated, like she was flying without a care in the world. 'Okay, could you sit up on the edge of the tub. Make sure you keep your balance, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Oh...and I'm going to take control of your right arm, so don't be alarmed.'

He complied, steadying himself on the side of the tub. "This is really crazy-stupid, isn't it? Still, I'm glad to share it with you..."

'Yeah, it is,' she laughed as she took over his arm. 'You ready?'

"Yeah..."

She delicately slipped brushed "her" fingers over his thigh, slowing working them onto the shaft of his cock. Her grip was firm, but precise and gentle, as she began stroking the shaft, slowly at first. He moaned quietly as he let the sensations take over him. She felt for his sensitive spots, kneading the skin of his penis softly as she stroked.

'Oh god...' she muttered, feeling the wave of pleasure wash over herself as well. It was strange, but not unwelcome. She tightened her grip ever so slightly, and increased the tempo of her strokes, producing an audible moan from Tsutomu. He gripped the porcelain of the tub tightly, and tried to keep his balance, but it felt like his body wanted to move on it's own. As the pleasure intensified, his breath started to hitch. 'Oh Tsutomu..." she purred, and he finally lost his balance.

He fell backwards out of the tub, but thankfully avoided hitting his head. Birdy gasped, but before she could do anything, he cried, "Oh, Birdy, don't stop!"

She couldn't refuse him. Slowly, she intensified her ministrations on his cock, rubbing the head as well as the shaft. "Oh god..." she yelled, "This feels like nothing I've ever felt before."

In the back of his head, he knew that it was his hand doing the work. He'd done the same thing many, many times before. But none of them compared to this. It might as well not have been his hand. It felt like Birdy was laying beside him, giving him the handjob of his life. So he closed his eyes, and imagined just that: her lithe form pressed up against his side, her full, supple breasts pressed against his chest, and her legs intertwined with his.

With his free hand, he was now gently stroking his own chest and shoulder, but in his imagination, that hand become Birdy's other hand, wrapped his shoulders and caressing him. Oh, if only it were so...he wished he could wrap his arms around body and pull her close to his, feel her breath on his face. Maybe they'd kiss.

She didn't know what he was imagining, but form the look on his face, she knew it was good. She wished she could share in it. Her own fantasies would have to do. She imagined her self being pulled close his side, his chest pressing against hers, while his own hands stroked her cheeks and hair, or delved into her pussy, fingering her clitoris while she stroked away at long, firm cock.

The pleasure mounted for both in unison, as they shared the wave of pleasure. Her body felt on fire, and only his body could quench her's. She cried out, as the fantasy-Tsutomu captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

"I'm...I'm c-cumming," he cried, feeling the contractions deep inside his pelvis. A small fountain of cum spurted out, landing on his chest, followed by another and another. He could hear her moans of pleasure in his head, as she felt the rush of the orgasm wash over her like a tsunami. She almost faltered, but continued in her ministrations until he was spent, and she was speechless in ecstasy. His hand fell to his side as he tried to catch his breath. He heard her pant as well, in unison with his own.

They were both speechless, still caught in the glow of such an intense shared experience. Finally, Tsutomu spoke up: "Birdy?" he asked.

'Yes?'

He tried in vain to find the words to describe what he was feeling. The afterglow didn't last, and he was now feeling cold and alone on the bathroom floor. He wanted to be able to hold Birdy close and feel the warmth of her touch for real. It left him empty.

'Let's keep this our little secret,' said Birdy, filling the silence. An invisible line had been crossed, and she feared that they weren't ready for the undiscovered country that lay before them. Pretending nothing had changed seemed like the safest course at the moment.


End file.
